


High on Love (And a Little Pot)

by ClaraLuna98



Series: Viadore [13]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98





	High on Love (And a Little Pot)

Long distance relationships were never easy. Danny and Jason knew that better than most. Since beginning their relationship, they hadn’t seen each other very often. But when their schedules matched up, they were rarely apart. 

Jason had a few shows coming up in Seattle while Danny had a couple of days off. The couple couldn’t wait to spend some time together while Jason was staying with Danny. And when Jason’s plane landed, Danny was there at the airport waiting for them. 

Jason fell into his arms as soon as they saw him. They were trying to keep their relationship on the downlow. So, despite how much they wanted to, they couldn’t kiss him. 

“I’m so happy to see you.” Jason whispered into the crook of his neck.

“Me too.” They both realized that they were beginning to draw attention to themselves, and reluctantly let each other go. “Come on.” Danny took one of their bags. “The Lyft is waiting outside.” 

The pair held hands during the car ride to Danny’s apartment. Feeling like two giddy teenagers. 

“Welcome to my humble abode.” Danny said, with an exaggerated flourish of his arm. Jason giggled, and Danny pulled them into his arms. “And now that we’re alone, I get to do this.” He kissed them, and felt them smile against his lips. 

“I missed you.” They said. 

“I missed you too.” Danny kissed them again. “Come on.” He took their hands and led them to his bedroom. Leaving their bags by the door. 

“I’ve been waiting to touch you again since you left.” Danny admitted, pulling the both of them onto the bed. 

“Fucking cornball.” Jason smiled as they removed their shirt. Pulling off Danny’s right after. The pushed Danny down onto his back. But he sat back up and flipped them over, so he was on top. 

“Let me take care of you.” He kissed their chest. Jason hummed in approval as Danny trailed his lips down their torso. As he made his way down, his hands were removing their pants. He raised an eyebrow at the fact that they weren’t wearing any underwear. 

“Shut up.” Jason’s voice was shaking slightly. Danny laughed before taking Jason into his hand. He ran his tongue along the the underside of their cock, making them shiver. He took them into his mouth, his hand working where his mouth couldn’t reach. 

“Shit, Danny.” The noises they were trying to hold back spilled from their lips. Their noises made Danny’s cock twitch in interest. He hollowed his cheeks, and Jason’s hips bucked up to meet his mouth. “Danny, I’m close.” With his free hand, Danny reached out and began to fondle their balls. He felt Jason’s body tighten under him right before coming in his mouth. 

Danny swallowed their load and moved back up to kiss them. Jason pushed Danny’s pants and underwear down and too him in their hand. It didn’t take long to get Danny off, and Jason licked his seed from their hand. 

“I fucking missed that.” Danny laid back on the bed. Kicking off their pants the rest of the way.

“I almost forgot how good you were.” Jason flipped over onto their stomach. Danny reached up and kissed them again, before going into his bedside table and retrieving a lighter and a joint. 

“You don’t mind, do you?”

“It’s your place.” Danny lit the joint and took a long drag, blowing the smoke up in the air. 

“You want a hit?” He held out the blunt between two fingers. Jason took the blunt from him, but hesitated. “You okay?”

“I’ve never actually smoked before.” Jason admitted. 

“That’s fine. Here.” He took the blunt back. “Watch.” He brought the joint to his lips and took a deep breath in. Blowing the smoke out into the air. “Try it.” Jason took the blunt and attempted to take a drag. Which ended in an aggressive coughing fit from the burlesque queen. 

“Whoa Snoop. Slow down there.” Danny laughed, rubbing their back. When the fit subsided, Jason giggled himself. “Let’s try something different.” He plucked the joint from their fingers, taking a drag. He hooked his hand around the back of Jason’s neck and pressed his lips to theirs. Blowing the smoke into their mouth. “Better?” 

“Better.” They released the smoke through their nose. 

“My little stoner.” Jason smiled, their cheeks turning pink. 

“Let me try again.” Jason held out their hand. Danny laughed, but handed the blunt over. 

“Don’t go so hard this time babe.” Jason took a drag. This one not ending in coughs. They handed the blunt back to Danny. A cheeky grin on their face. 

“I think I figured it out.” They said. 

“Not bad.” Danny took another hit. “You’re getting pretty good at this. A regular Mary Jane.” 

“This is fun.” They passed the blunt back and forth for a while, and Danny found that Jason got very giggly when high. 

“You’re gorgeous.” He said. Jason was lounging on the pillows, blowing smoke into the air. “Do you know that? You’re really fucking pretty.” The smile on Jason’s face got bigger, and their pink cheeks got darker. 

“I love you.” They blurted out. They looked over at Danny, and saw a smile that could outshine the sun. 

“You love me?” 

“I do.” They nodded. “I love you.” Danny jumped up. Pulling them into a kiss. Jason had just enough time to put the blunt in the ashtray before they dropped it on the bed. 

“I love you too.” They kissed him again. 

“That got me higher than the weed.” Jason laughed, giving him a playful slap on the arm.

“You’re such a dork.” 

“You bring it out in me.” 

“Babe.”

“Yes, My Love?” 

“You’re killing the moment.” 

“If you kiss me again I’ll shut up.” Jason rolled their eyes, But kissed him anyway. 

“I love you. You big dork.” 

“I love you too. My little stoner.” He kissed their forehead. “Now, if you’re up for it, I’d like to fuck you into the mattress.”


End file.
